


Temptation

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, cas is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Cas was always staring at you. FInally, you confront him.





	Temptation

Cas always seemed to be staring at you. Whatever you were doing, whether it be hunting, cleaning, doing research or anything else. He was always staring at you with an unreadable expression. You would think it was creepy if it wasn't Cas who you were talking about. He was an angel, and even after years on earth didn't always know what was acceptable and what wasn't.

Lately though, it was like he was lost in thought whenever he looked at you. Like you were a puzzle he just couldn't solve.

Honestly, it was quite endearing. And, if you were to tell the truth, you were attracted to the angel. Like, a lot. 

Today, you decided to be curious. Sitting down across from Cas, you laid your head on your hands. 

"I've a question. Why do you always stare at me like that?", you asked. Cas looked taken aback, before his eyes drifted off to the side, looking everywhere but not to you. You tilted your head, confusion turning to worry when he wouldn't answer. "Cas?"

"It's... complicated?"

"I'm listening."

He sighed, leaning on his elbows and staring at the table for a second. 

"Have you ever... had an urge to kiss someone?"

You raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking to Cas' lips and back up to his eyes. Without thinking, you nodded. 

"I get that, yeah. So what? You want to kiss me? You can tell me, we're both adults."

Cas chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "The problem is... if I would kiss you, I wouldn't be able to stop."

You leaned closer, pursing your lips slightly. "Then don't."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
